


假如sp演员在娱乐圈 4

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警本章讲述的是两个人共同探讨生命的奥妙，然后表明心意，最终走到一起的故事。
Kudos: 46





	假如sp演员在娱乐圈 4

嘉锐抱着一个巨型果篮，艰难地掏出手机，再三核对少城发给他的单元楼和门牌号，按响了门铃。  
“叮——咚——”  
他不安地等待着，少城可以在模糊的视频中认出自己吗？自己要对着摄像头say hello 吗？会不会太傻，他正想着的时候——  
“门已开，请进。”喇叭里传出机械的女音。嘉锐拿着东西实在不好开门，只好把果篮先放下然后打开大门，用身体抵住，一点一点把果篮移进来，然后再抱起东西，让大门自己关上。  
少城在监控里看到这幕，不由得在心中失笑，真的是个小可爱啊。说着他拿上钥匙，出了门。  
“叮——”电梯门打开了，果篮遮住了嘉锐的视线，他只好侧过头勉强看着前方，走出了电梯，还没等他站定，“砰”地一声，前路受阻，撞到人了。嘉锐连忙放下果篮。  
“对不起，对不......城哥，你怎么出来啦？”嘉锐惊喜地望着面前的人，绽放了一个大大的笑容，还没来得及展开，又像想起了什么似的，把果篮抱了起来递给少城，大声说：“初来乍到，请前辈多多关照！”  
......  
少城接过了果篮，眉毛抽搐了一下，忍着笑意对嘉锐说：“倒也没必要这么客气。”  
你这么客气我等下都不好意思动手了。  
当然后一句话没有说出来。

少城家中。  
嘉锐带着好奇的眼光打量着这间屋子，一室两厅，开放式的厨房加上一个吧台似的餐桌，勉强算得上是另一个饭厅，总体而言着实不大，不过一个人住肯定是绰绰有余。房间内采光很好，阳光洒落在屋内，木制的地板被染上了橙色，泛着温暖的气息。  
实在是很普通又烟火气十足的感觉啊，嘉锐还以为以少城的感觉，应该会住在阴森偏远的古堡里，家里的墙上摆满各式工具，会专门有一个房间里面摆满了各种刑架，然后少城就像某类电影里的变态男主人公，喜欢在雨夜里，静静地擦拭自己挚爱的工具，外面风雨交加，电闪雷鸣，突然一个闪电乍现，照亮了少城阴森麻木的脸庞，并伴随着一阵轰隆隆的巨雷，恐怖效果max。  
这才是剧本的正常打开方式？嘉锐被自己逗得直乐。  
“你又在发什么呆？”少城皱了皱眉，把自己刚刚洗好的草莓放到了桌上。拿了两根牙签插在上面。  
嘉锐收回脑中的小剧场，笑呵呵地望着少城还有桌上的草莓，真诚地夸赞道：“城哥你真的太会生活了，我平时都不会吃草莓的。”  
“这是你刚刚带来的。”  
......  
嘉锐决定闭嘴，沉默地吃着草莓。  
吃完后，少城带他进到了房间里，可能因为设置过，房间里暖气的温度比外面还要高。少城脱了外套，换上了一件T恤，然后对他说：“准备好了吗？”  
嘉锐吞了吞口水，突然紧张起来，顿了顿才开口说：“准备好了。”  
“把衣服脱了吧。”  
“啊，所，所有吗，上衣也脱了吗？”嘉锐不由得吃惊，一下子结巴了起来。  
“嗯，是的。”少城面无表情地点了点头。  
嘉锐一下子红了脸，慢吞吞地勾起衣角，先把套头衫脱了下来，然后是穿在里面的短袖，脱完上衣后，整个人都还有一种不真实的感觉，尽管屋内的暖气很足，但本被衣物包裹着的皮肤一下暴露在空气中，还是忍不住打颤。而且如果只是脱裤子，那是很正常的，因为那是在工作，在拍摄，可是全身光溜溜的，嘉锐就有点无法平静下来了。带着这样的心情，他解开腰间的皮带，抽了出来，然后褪去了自己的裤子。正当他颤颤巍巍地伸手准备脱下最后一层防备的时候。  
“内裤先留着吧，现在趴到我腿上来。”少城坐到了床上，拍了拍自己的大腿，平静地开口。  
嘉锐没有说话，温顺地脱掉拖鞋，从侧面跪在了床上，然后越过少城的腿，撑着床垫，慢慢地趴了下来，并自己微微挪动了一下，调整位置和角度，确保自己的屁股正好搁在少城的大腿上，能够撅到最高。  
少城看着身下的嘉锐，满意地点点头，伸手抚上了嘉锐的屁股，轻轻地，仿佛没有重量。  
但尽管隔着内裤，少城掌心的热量还是能被屁股上的皮肤清晰地感受到，嘉锐能感觉自己的脸又红了。  
“在开始前，我们可以先聊聊吗？”少城的声音在身后响起，低沉又温和，他这个人就是有这种魔力，哪怕是在挥鞭子的时候，不看画面只听语气都觉得他在做新闻主播。嘉锐没有继续走神，闷在床单里，嗯了一声。  
“温度怎么样，你冷吗？”  
嘉锐摇了摇头，又像是意识到什么似的，小声说了声：“不冷。”  
“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”少城的手还放在原来搁着的地方没有移动，嘉锐感觉那一块儿好像已经要烧起来了，害羞地开口说： “我不知道。”  
手终于挪动了，沿着嘉锐屁股的轮廓，一下又一下地轻抚，少城开口说道：“我会用巴掌抽你的屁股，你应该在相当长的一段时间内会趴在我的腿上，当然也不排除会有其他的姿势，因为我更想看到你的表情，不过工具可以确定，我今天只用巴掌。对此你有什么看法吗？”  
嘉锐听得云里雾里的，好像没大明白，但只要确定今天他会被揍就行了，糯糯地开口说：“我，我没什么看法。”  
少城的手停了下来，望着嘉锐红通通的耳朵，继续说：“我的意思是，你听到类似的这种话，有什么感觉，会兴奋吗？”  
嘉锐脑子轰地一声炸开了，他之前没有想过这么多，他做这一切都是为了能接近少城，他没特别想过自己是否真的会因此而兴奋，或者说自己因为能接触到少城，跟他在一起的每分每秒都是兴奋的，但是刚刚少城一提醒，他感觉浑身的血液好像都燃烧了起来，而且跟平时拍摄时的感觉完全不同，胸口发闷，脸颊通红。嘉锐舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，正准备开口说话。  
“你最好不要撒谎，因为我不觉得有这个必要，而且你的身体也没办法撒谎。”少城好心地提醒他。  
“我会.....”嘉锐想挖个地洞钻进去。  
“什么？”  
“我会兴奋。”嘉锐把头狠狠地埋在床上，声音传出来时，十分沉闷。  
听到这句话，少城没有立刻回复他，而是伸手勾住嘉锐的内裤，缓缓地从他挺翘的臀部上剥了下来，就像剥煮熟的鸡蛋壳一样，褪去外层后，展露在眼前的是白白嫩嫩又圆润饱满的两团软肉，脆弱地暴露在空气中。少城没有完全褪去，只是将内裤卡在嘉锐的大腿根部。开口对他说：“我不会特别用力，希望你能好好感受，我有时会停下来问你一些问题，希望你能诚实地回答我。另外，”说着少城顿了顿，看了看手里完好如初的屁股，说：“无论是出于享受还是工作，你最应该做的，是学会保护自己，明白了吗？”  
其实嘉锐不明白，但是他也不知道该怎么说，只是暗暗的点了点头。  
“啪。”少城开始了，接二连三地落下巴掌，果然就跟他说的一样，没有用太大的力气，只是在巴掌刚刚接触到皮肤的时候会有一阵刺痛，紧接着是一阵灼热，巴掌离开后，就差不多恢复了。  
“啪，啪，啪。”密集不断的巴掌，虽然不疼，但是整个屁股仿佛在油锅里炸过，热辣辣的，十分敏感。而且清脆的巴掌声不断地在房间内回响，这羞耻的声音，让嘉锐无地自容，仿佛他面前有一面镜子，他抬头就可以看见自己正撅着屁股，上面肯定红通通的，然后少城面无表情地挥巴掌，而自己说不定是一脸痛苦又享受的表情。这种清晰的认知，让嘉锐不由得紧紧抓住了手中的床单。  
少城继续保持力道和速度不变，面不改色地挥动着巴掌，他看着手中的屁股已经逐渐变红，但是颜色依旧很浅，粉红粉红的是挨打过程中最漂亮的一个阶段，他们公司如果拍唯美系列的作品，一般打到这个程度就可以了，销量往往都很不错。但是今天绝不会只是到这个程度。手中粉红的屁股，都还没有肿起来，身下的人反应也还比较安静，少城继续挥动着巴掌。  
“啪，啪，啪。”巴掌还在继续，嘉下意识地动了动，还没等他意识到，少城就用没挥巴掌的那只手抓住了嘉锐的手腕，紧紧地贴在床上，他又被禁锢地动弹不得。但此时此刻手只是小问题了，更重要的是油锅里滚过的屁股，现在已经有了逐渐变痛的感觉。  
“啊——”嘉锐小声叫唤了一句，被少城敏锐地捕捉到了，他停下了巴掌。看了看眼前的屁股，臀峰处已经变得深红，几个明显的巴掌印叠在上面，有肿胀的样子，边缘处依旧只是浅浅的红色。第一阶段到这里差不多就可以了，少城心里这么想着，他拍了拍嘉锐的肩膀，对他说：”你起来一下。“  
嘉锐不明所以，跪了起来，内裤顺着他直立起的大腿，滑到了膝盖处，只见少城翘起了一只腿搁在另一条腿上，再等嘉锐趴上去的时候，无疑变高了许多，大腿不能紧贴着床单，而是浅浅地趴跪在床上，让屁股撅得更高了。  
“痛吗？”少城的声音又响起了。  
“嗯，还好，有一点。”嘉锐迟疑着开口。  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯......”嘉锐是真的太害羞了，不知道说什么好，“我，我不知道......”  
“那你现在是什么感觉，可以告诉我吗？”身后的声音十分温柔有耐心，渐渐地让嘉锐放下心来，他仔细体会了一下，说：“很热很胀，还有一点点痛。”  
“是这里胀痛吗？”说着，少城把手移到了嘉锐的受伤最严重的臀峰，看着身下的人点了点头，又慢慢把手移到边缘处，嘉锐沉默着摇了摇头。然后少城把手移到了臀缝处，危险地停在了那里，问道：“这里呢，有什么感觉？”  
嘉锐猛地睁大了眼睛，他，他觉得实在是太，太羞耻了。  
“这里面热吗？”少城一步一步地引导着他，看着嘉锐点了点头。  
“涨吗？”又看到嘉锐红着耳朵，几乎不动地点了点头。少城心下了然，开口说道：“接下来，可能会重一点，可以吗？”  
“好，好的。”嘉锐支支吾吾地应声回答。  
“刚刚打了多少下？”少城冷不丁地突然开口问道。  
嘉锐一下被问懵了，他也没数，少城也没要求他数数啊，只好小声说着：“我，我没数，大概三十多下？”  
“没数也没关系，从现在开始数，这一阶段我会打到你自己觉得无法忍受为止，这次忘了数也没关系，你可以从最后一个阶段开始数。”  
“最后，最后一个阶段是什么？”嘉锐紧张地开口问道，再自己无法忍受后还要继续挨打，他不禁有点害怕。  
“就是从你无法忍受，到打烂，这个阶段。”少城平静地开口对他说，一点也不像开玩笑的样子。  
嘉锐咯噔一下，心脏都停止了跳动，颤颤巍巍地转过头问他：“打，打烂是什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”  
“用，用手也可以打烂吗？”嘉锐觉得自己都快哭出来了。  
“可以试试。”  
话音刚落，少城就看见嘉锐的脑袋耷拉下来了，眼里泛着泪光，一副无比可怜的样子，他心想着还是不要再逗他了，摸了摸他的脑袋，开口说：“开玩笑的，但是我会打到我觉得你无法承受为止，最后的评判标准在我，明白了吗？趴好吧。”说着就用手轻轻拍了他屁股两下。  
“啪。”嘉锐刚刚转过头来趴好，少城的巴掌就扇下来了，果然没有骗他，是真的比刚才痛多了，有可能是因为现在撅得更高了，绷紧后对于疼痛就更加敏感。总之，嘉锐现在很难受。  
“啪，啪，啪。”身后的巴掌还在继续，但是少城还是一言不发，嘉锐不知道用什么方法可以转移自己的注意力，而且他还得在心里默数着数量，实在是一种煎熬。疼痛的感觉越来越明显，和刚刚酥麻火辣的感觉不同，现在每一巴掌扇下来，都是实打实地拍在肉上，不带一丁点水分。  
正难耐地挨着巴掌，嘉锐不由自主地蹬了下小腿，实在是太疼了。  
“啪，啪，啪。”格外严厉的三下巴掌，裹着风扇到了嘉锐臀上，可怜的两团白嫩的臀肉现在已经变得红肿不堪。少城没有出声制止他，只是将一条腿抽了出来，压在了嘉锐的膝盖上。他现在手被抓住，腿被钳制住，屁股因为搁在大腿上，高高翘起，他整个人除了挨打和呻吟，什么都做不了。这种认知令嘉锐格外羞耻，但依然动弹不得。  
”啪，啪，啪。”少城知道，现在已经到了很痛苦的阶段，他的手都已经有点麻了，身下的屁股变得深红，他看着两瓣可怜的屁股随着巴掌起起落落，弹来弹去，每次挨上巴掌身体都不由得一震，但是再次打上去的时候，依旧是软绵绵的，嘉锐的反应也很有趣，可以看出他已经快到忍耐的极限了，但还是尽量小幅度地挣扎着，嘴中的呻吟也很克制，大声喘着气，喉咙里憋着的呻吟随着每一巴掌落下逐渐走高，这让少城很满意。他能感觉到嘉锐也是兴奋的。  
但是渐渐地，嘉锐动作幅度越来越大，想要挣脱少城的钳制的力气也越来越大，但是因为两人位置的关系，力量对比太过悬殊，少城没有让他得逞，并且更加加重了手中的力道和速度，给予身下的人一定的惩罚。  
少城在打人的时候向来不多话，但是他会用行动来规范嘉锐的行为，让他知道挨打的时候，什么是被允许的，什么是被禁止的。  
“我，我觉得已经可以了，我受不了了，真的，城哥.....”，嘉锐终于开口了，声音很小，像猫叫似的，带着哭腔，委屈巴巴的。  
少城停下了巴掌，摸了摸嘉锐的背，安抚似的一下又一下，然后开口对他说：“第二阶段什么时候结束由你决定，但是现在离我认为的你无法忍受的地步还有一定的距离，这意味着，你休息好后，可能还会有一段漫长的挨打，你确定现在是你忍受的极限吗？”  
嘉锐听到后，差点两眼一黑晕过去，他在心里不断懊恼着，为什么要做出这个坑自己的决定，为什么今天鬼使神差地要来少城家里，他又仔细思量了一下自己此时此刻的状况，哑着嗓子对少城说：“我，我真的觉得已经够了。”  
少城听完，轻轻拍了拍他的屁股，然后对他说：“有数多少下吗？”  
“数了的。”嘉锐刚刚想把数字报给少城，就听对方说：”你把这个数字记在心里，以后这就是你承受的上限，还有此时此刻你身体的感受也要牢记，每个人的力气还有每次你挨打时的状态不一样，数字可能有变化但是上限的感觉是不会变的，一旦超过这个上限，既损害健康，你也无法得到享受，因此要杜绝这种情况发生，明白了吗？”  
嘉锐闷在床单里点了点头，心中暖暖的很感动，但是奈何整个人现在又疼又羞，也没办法给出更多正常的反应了。  
“现在你是什么感觉？”少城继续发问。  
“疼.....”嘉锐小声抱怨着，尖尖的细嗓子，让人觉得像是小孩子在撒娇。  
少城笑了笑，替他轻轻揉了一下，继续问：“除了疼呢？”  
“还很热.......”嘉锐实在是受不了这样细致的拷问，就没把头抬起来过。  
“嘉嘉，你知道自己硬了吗？”  
如果嘉锐现在是清醒的，他一定会高兴地跳起来，因为少城居然叫他嘉嘉，这是自己梦寐以求了好久的事情，但偏偏他现在一点也不清醒，浑身上下仿佛被烧着了一样，脑海里只有一个念头，他硬了他硬了，他居然又在少城面前硬了。少城会怎么看自己，会觉得自己很淫荡吧？  
“所以我可以理解为，相比起刚才，现在这个阶段更让你兴奋是吗？”  
嘉锐还是埋在床单里，感觉已经没什么好遮掩的了，豁出去就豁出去吧，于是认命地点了点头。  
“接下来，我会继续抽你的屁股，可能会非常痛苦，让你很煎熬，但是我希望你记住这种感觉可以吗？”记住我给予在你身上的痛苦，我想亲眼看着你疼到哭喊流泪，我想看着你被抽得不停挣扎，可还是乖乖撅起屁股，我想看着你顶着红肿不堪的屁股，前面却硬得一塌糊涂，我想看着你强忍着羞耻却还是服从于我。  
嘉嘉，如果你知道我是这样的想法，还会喜欢我吗？  
少城甩了甩脑袋，让自己清醒过来，他扶起了嘉锐，站起了身，走到落地窗前打开了窗帘，然后走到嘉锐跟前说：“现在，你对着窗户的位置躺下来，自己抱起腿，露出屁股，”然后顿了顿，继续说：“我要正面抽你。”  
话音刚落，嘉锐立马羞红了脸，他看着窗外，不知何时已经下起了雪，漫天的雪花四处飞舞，白茫茫的一片，于是大着胆子，按在少城的要求，挪到了窗边，然后抱起了自己的大腿。这个姿势格外刁钻，自己很难保持平衡，特别是待会还要挨打，他艰难地支撑着，为难地看着少城。  
少城没有多话，站到了床边，看着嘉锐，这个姿势如果用巴掌的话，其实非常不方便，但是他还是决定今天不用其他的工具。  
“不多，我打最后十下，你保持好姿势。”  
“啪。”话音未落，少城的巴掌就劈头盖脸地抽了上来，丝毫没有给嘉锐缓冲的时间。这一巴掌直接给他抽出了眼泪，嘉锐瞬时眼前一片模糊，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，滚烫滚烫的，真的很痛，特别是抽在腿根处，实在是难以忍受。  
“啪，啪，啪。”少城没有给他吸收的时间，抬手又抽了上去。他看着床上的人，哭哭啼啼的，眼泪顺着脸颊脖子流进了床单里，形成了一小块深色的印记，皱着的眉头，痛苦的眼神，还有紧紧勒住膝盖扒住自己大腿的双手，关节处都泛白了。他很满意自己看到的，但是手上也没有省着力气。  
“不要，不要打了好不好。呜呜呜。”嘉锐带着哭腔小声地求饶，但还是保持着姿势没有变，他不敢，真的不敢，他不是怕被惩罚，他是怕让少城失望。  
“啪，啪，啪。”回答他的是毫不留情的巴掌，嘉锐被打的直摇头，毕竟能动的地方只有脖子和脑袋了，下颚向上扬起，在空中摆出好看的弧度，好看又脆弱，让人想摧毁。  
“啪，啪，啪。”最后三下，少城依旧使出全力，看着手中的屁股已经红到隐隐约约有些发青，好像比原来大了一倍，滚烫滚烫的，无数个巴掌印横梗在上面，无一处幸免。格外惨烈，有一种残酷的美。嘉锐没有听到指令，还是乖巧地抱着双腿，迷迷糊糊地看着少城。  
少城把他的腿放下，坐到床上，把人抱进了自己怀里。一时没有说话。  
嘉锐忍着疼痛，抬头看了眼少城，突然发现他锁骨那块，有一个很明显的印记，他脑子里突然闪过之前看的那个帖子，说他和阿清两个人有情侣纹身，难道是真的吗？  
“这是胎记。”少城看着怀里的人直愣愣地看着自己的锁骨，索性把衣服拉低了一点，展示给嘉锐看。  
“噢......”原来是胎记啊，嘉锐在心里默默念叨着，想了很久，脑袋都痛了，他不知道现在两人的关系算什么，明明也做过很亲密的事情了，但是，但是始终有一层窗户纸一样，于是闷闷地开口说道：“城哥，我，我有话想对你说。”  
“嗯？”少城温柔的声音在身后响起。  
“我喜欢你，很久了，我不想说我曾做过多少努力走到你的身边，那样像在要挟你似的，”嘉锐把头埋得很低，声音恹恹的，好像很没精神，“我就是想问问，你有想过找一个人陪着你吗？你觉得我怎么样呢？”  
身后的人半天没有回应，嘉锐的身体慢慢僵硬，他忍着眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，带着浓浓的鼻音继续开口说：“今天真的太辛苦——”还没说完，少城突然低下头，轻轻吻他一下。蜻蜓点水般，尽管他此时此刻赤身裸体，但这一吻不带有丝毫的情欲，好像是怜惜和......疼爱。  
“我没有你想象中的那么好，”少城犹豫着开口：“你之前——”  
还没等少城说完，嘉锐突然哭了出来，不停地抽泣，尖着嗓子喊着：“你亲我！”  
少城哭笑不得，一下一下地拍着嘉锐的背，给他顺气，继续开口说：“嘉嘉，你听我说完。”  
“你亲我！”又是一句大声嚷嚷，说话的人好像变成了一个复读机。  
好吧，少城在心里叹了一口气，掰正了嘉锐的身体，让他跨坐到自己身上，加深了刚刚那个吻。  
嘉锐觉得自己完全浸在了水中，不断地向下沉溺，呼吸困难，温柔的水波朝自己涌来，整个人浮在水面上，听不见声音，触觉也十分迟钝，只是还勉强能够看见，亲吻自己的人是梦中出现过无数回的那个人，余光里是漫天的鹅毛大雪，世界一片洁白。

**Author's Note:**

> ⭕既然是小甜文。那么冲破障碍在一起后就没有太多剧情啦。主要就是车车车，还是车~


End file.
